Furi Kuri Returns
by silentprism
Summary: 5 years have past and all the incidents have disappeared. Mamimi has vanished along with Noata's dad will be explained later Ninamori and Canti is all that Noata left. Will he live the rest of his life in peace or is there more to come?
1. The future is now or was it then?

(FLCL) FURI KURI Returns

FLCL (FURI KURI) is a property of gainax as well as its characters. Any other characters are made simply for this story and are in no relation to the company and its owners. Please enjoy the story

New and the old 1

A alarm goes off blaring a incessant buzzing noise. "Uh, time to get up already" he scratches his head ruffling his hair around. "I hate school, maybe I'll call in sick, its not like my dad will be around to tell them differently" he whispers adding "not like he cared in the first place". A voice comes outside the house "Noata! Get up! Your going to school!" He rolls his eyes and looks out the window "Fine! I'm going! Ninamori your such a pain in the ass!" He looks at the base guitar still on its stand "Its been five years now, ugh! I hate her, I hate her!"thinking to himself. He gets dressed in his uniform "first day of high school, hope the teach doesn't give me crap like my others did"

A lot had happened after Haruko aka Haruruha Haruko left in search of the pirate kings power which was released Noata in the hopes that she would return his love instead of her lust for power. She left leaving the town in shambles but leaving him as a hero which never made sense to Noato in the first place. Slowly everything returned to normal but one thing was missing, Mamimi had left. Noata kinda enjoyed that but would never admit that a part of him missed her. Luckily the mayors daughter Ninamori was there to pick up the pieces where she left off. He actually liked her, plus she didn't hit on him right and left, well maybe he could just stand her is the way he should put it.

He looked around the abandoned bread shop only seeing Canti who sat there reading a book. Canti was the only family he had left after his dad had to leave the country for the lawsuits against him including the mayor suing him for the story written in earlier years. Noata's grandpa finally passed away after being so stubborn making it look like he would never die, no one showed for the funeral accept Noata and Canti. Noata chuckled a bit "To think the closest thing to family in any sense is a robot, says a lot about me doesn't it?" He picked up his bag which was covered in flower since he had to support himself now with the family bakery his dad left behind.

Noata looked around one last time before leaving "Thanks dad, you were always such a great parent" he said sarcastically. He stepped outside of the shop "Looking awake as always aren't you Noata?" He looked at her with his tired look and scowl "You never used to be so happy and peppy Ninamori, what happened to the self centered bitch who I used to love?" She rolled her eyes "Not everyone can stay a ass like you for so long Noata, I swear the only thing about you that has changed is your height." He looked away in his old fashion kid like way "why do you even bother?" Ninamori shrugged and laughed hugging him still skinny and the same height, for time had only changed her face making it more curved and round like most women.

He rolled his eyes blushing a bit "Lets just get to school already." They slowly headed to school

Ninamori giggled behind his back thinking to herself "same old Noata as always". She had opened up to him a lot since he lost his family, within those years she found the little things that mad him tick. Ninamori remembered how sad he was when Haruko first left, it was his first crush and he took it surprisingly well, on the outside at least. She also learned that he liked to read even though all he looked like he would read was comics, but she knew better.

She watched him become the person that he was allowing her to open up and be the real her. It was like in a the way haruko had hurt him to help both of them. Ninamori continued following Noata with his one track mind of getting to school to get Ninamori off of his back. He pretty much followed the routine everyday until high school. He always wondered why Ninamori did this to him, he sighed and talked to himself "maybe its out of pity,wouldn't surprise me". They finally got to school and went the separate ways. This year he was by himself since the guys couldn't get into the school he and Ninamori got into, he laughed to himself "idiots". He got into homeroom and looked around "not a lot of people in here, this should be good."

He let the day pass like any other with daydreaming and answering dumb questions whenever the time arouse. He stared outside and heard a familiar noise and whispered "It can't be" His eyes widened as he saw they sight in the front gate. A vespa stood by itself in front of it except it wasn't yellow. He whispered "A blue vespa" he looked back at the class to see if anyone else was looking and then looked back and it was gone. He rubbed his eyes and said to himself that he was tired and relaxed into another daydream. School ended and Ninamori followed Noata home just like she always did after Mamimi left him all alone. The one thing that Noata accepted for once in his life after haruko left was Ninamori's help.

He silently walked home as in most occasions, his friends left the area after all the chaos of those days when he was a kid, but for some reason it was bothering him today. Noata looked back at Ninamori "Don't you ever get tired of following me home?" She smiled still with a sly look on her face "Not at all, gotta keep the degenerates out of trouble and with all the trouble you've caused your top priority." He rolled his eyes "Its over now, even the portal in my head is gone, anyway I've been training with the my guitar now."

She jumped in front of him surprised "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" stopping him right in his tracks. Face neutral and nodded not saying a thing. She slumped a little "Is that why you never wake up for school on time?" He shrugged (usual Noata) and continued walking not saying a thing but Ninamori tried to press the issue. "But why now its been five years now, everything has changed and your still stuck in the past." He looked back over his shoulder "Then why are you following me? Don't you care that people will think that we're going out?" Ninamori shook her head "stop trying to change the subject, why are you doing this?"

Looked back at her and yelled "BECAUSE IT'S ALL I GOT! IT'S ALL I KNOW HOW TO KEEP MYSELF TOGETHER!" He relaxed and she looked at him shocked and whisper trying not to cry "you have me, you have me and all the things we have all the things we've been through". He retorted slowly and calmly something he learned from mamimi "I'm tired of being pushed around, first it was haruko and baseball then you and the play. Even canti took over after my dad left." A tear rolled down her cheek "you were never being pushed around, you learned baseball from haruko but you chose to swing the bat and save the town. You even beat haruko and medical machina at the same time saving the world. Any other kid in the situation would have freaked at the thought of it. You stood strong and proved that you are the strongest of us all."

He looked at her eyes finally dry "I gotta head home, or canti will worry". She continued to follow him, "Please, just talk to me Noata, at least meet me half way" He sighed and stopped "what do you want?" Ninamori let a corner smile and forced her voice out "Can I watch you train?" He sighed and turned around "I normally would deny you but I guess I could give you that." Ninamori giggled and hugged Naota's arm while Noata just walked and tried to hide his blushing face. Ninamori looked at Noata's face and saw a red mark on his forehead shaping. She blinked quickly and it was gone. Noata looked at her "is something wrong?" She shook her head and let out a fake smile "Its nothing, I wanna see how you train, nows get to your house soon"

As they walked Noata looked at Ninamori "is there any reason you are still holding on to me?" She smiled "I just want to see that smirk you always used to get when Mamimi held on to you". He rolled his eyes "Sure, hopefully you'll never go as far as Mamimi tried to with me." Ninamori gasped and jumped back "what?! All I saw was her holding on to you and groping you. I knew she was a child molesting pervert." He laughed "Gotcha" pretending that he wasn't serious about what he said. Ninamori growled at him "thats not funny"Noata looked to the side just like and he was a kid "fine I won't joke with you anymore" Ninamori tugged at he sleeve "NO! Just don't joke about that"

He sighed "fine lets getting going." Noata shoves his hands in his pockets and continues walking. Ninamori followed him once again Noata rolling his eyes thinking to himself "its like she's a completely different person then the one I used to know." He thought about the way she acted before everything happened, how she only talked to him if it was about classroom duties. He whispered to himself "damn haruko, if it weren't for her I wouldn't have gotten to where I am now." They finally get to his house, Canti is out sweeping, Noata sighs at the sight "get inside the house." Ninamori chuckles behind him "same old Noata, the whole town has seen Canti and you still think he makes a sight doing the smallest things."

They walk up to his room which is a total mess. Ninamori sets her bag on the bed "you still have the bunk bed? When are you going to get a real bed" Noata rolls his eyes not even looking at her "I don't have the money for it." Ninamori's voice becomes serious "get over it, your brother left you and he's not coming back." He turns around with a serious look on his face but slumps "i seriously don't have the money." She sighs "I'll lend you the money then." Noata shakes his head "No, I'll get it myself." Ninamori gave up, there was no use arguing with him when he had his mind set on something.

He reached out and was about the grab the guitar from his closet when he looked up at Ninamori who was staring at him with wide eyes. He raised a eyebrow "what's wrong?" She pointed at his forehead in shock "your forehead, the mark of atomsk." He slowly raised his hand to his forehead, Aaaaaah!, canti looks up at he hears the scream from upstairs. Canti moved as fast as he did in the days of atomsk with Noata. He stands in the doorway as Noata screams. A glow fills the room as a hand grabs Noata's from his forehead.

Slowly a red form falls out Noata's forehead and appears on the floor. Slowly it shapes into a bulky figure with the same shape as Noata but with a broader chest. Ninamori whispers slowly "A man?"as the red form turns into a figure with dirty blond hair, a black vest and white shirt, jeans with a chain wallet, converse shoes, and the infamous goggles known only to have worn by Haruko. The man slowly looks around and pulls off his goggles "that took forever" a smile creeps over his face as he looks at Noata. He crouches down "So this was the soul connection to Atomsk, a little bit older then I was told but who is to judge".

Noata backs up towards Canti "Canti I think its time to sink up like old times". The figure laughs "You lost that ability, I know you have." Noata gives a serious stare "Then I guess I'll just have to stick to the new method." Noata grabs his flying V guitar and swings at the figure who pulls out his own guitar similar to haruko's except black (also a regular guitar) and blocks Noata's guitar. Ninamori gapes at the sight as Noata holds his own in his room fighting this stranger.

Noata swings his guitar and sends the intruder out his window still creating a aftershock blowing the wall down. He quickly looks at Ninamori the jumps out to continue his onslaught. He jumps and lands 100 yards from his house where the intruder was supposed to land then out of nowhere WHAM! Noata flies back a little but holds his guitar steady in hand. Noata jumps and creates a cross slash which is dodged by the man and in return sends a fierce uppercut with his guitar sending Noata back to his room landing near Ninamori who is in terror on his bed. As the dust clears the man stands over Noata guitar in hand over Noata. "I'm not here to fight but to protect you, but from the looks of it, it doesn't look like you need me."

Noata looks up gritting his teeth "what do you mean to protect me? From what?" The man removes the goggles from his eyes again "The person who left that blue base guitar behind for you, looks you made a altar for it" the man says jokingly. Noata's eyes go wide and looks at Ninamori then back at the man "Haruruha Haruko." The figure smiles and nods "Thats right" Ninamori regains her composure and interjects quickly before Noata's thoughts could race anymore "How can we believe what you say, whats your relation to her?" He laughs and turns around scratching the back of his head "In all honesty, I haven't had a relationship with her in about 10 years." Noata brushes the dust off his clothes "and what kind of relationship was that?" He turns around and smiles "She's my sister."

Noata shakes his head "No way, theres no possible way." He looks at Ninamori with Disbelief "He's definitely telling us a lie." Ninamori studies the man intently to see if he's telling the truth. The man laughs "If you don't believe me call up your friend from medical mechanica, he'll tell you I'm telling you the truth." They both look at each other but stay alert "How would he know that?" says Noata who clenches his guitar ready to strike. The guy continues to grin "Cause she was with me in the space police when we worked on the atomsk case fronted by medical mechanica." Noata relaxes a bit "So what are you here to protect me from?"

The guy grows serious for a second "From medical mechanica and....my sister," Noata clenches his guitar again "Why from your sister? I've dealt with her before." The man continues his explanation as Noata gains his footing and sits on the bed next to Ninamori who is trying to keep up. "She wanted atomsk power so she could become the pirate king". Noata interrupts him "but I sent atomsk power away that day five years ago." The guy shakes his head "You only dismissed his form so it could go into a larval state, now you can activate the power without canti due to that release. For the truth is you don't open the gate to atomsk... you are atomsk." Noata's eyes widen at explanation unable to speak for a few seconds before stating "How can that be, I'm nothing but a kid. I didn't even have any relation with atomsk till Haruko came along?"

He nods "It would seem so but the truth is that she thought she found the portal when she found the person. He landed on this planet 16 years ago and found a soulless vessel to shape and grow again. That vessel was you." Noata slams his guitar on the floor "SO I'M NOT EVEN ME!? I'M SOME PIRATE KING?!" The man shakes his head "No, you are yourself and the pirate king in one. All the power with a new slate. You just got the luck of being the next king." Noata tries to breath for a second (something he learned after all the stress from the past) "So what do I do?" The guy cleans Noata's chair and sits in it "Well thats up to you? You can do whatever you want with the power. You still have two years till it finally matures and becomes whole again.

You can follow your predecessor or live in this small town if you want to? But know this, that other pirates will come looking for the power including my sister" Noata looks down meanwhile Ninamori has worry in her eyes "I want to stay here." The guy drops his arms "but you'll never live up to your full potential then." Noata looks up at him and smiles which is so rare Ninamori drops her jaw. Still smiling Noata speaks "So what if I don't? I'm not going to end up like the rest of my family and leave everything behind." The guy tries to interrupt but Noata continues "Even so, I have proven myself before that I can swing the bat and bring in that final run." The guy smiles "I like that, it looks like I'm staying here then."

Noata raises up a eyebrow "why?" The guy gets close into Noata's face "Cause I am your new teacher." He then stands back and extends his had out "By the way, the names Kazaki Haruko, call me Zaki" Noata looks at his hand skeptically "yeah like I need your help." he scoffs and looks at Ninamori who is still serious about the situation stares back at him with eyes that tell him everything without her saying a word. He looks back at Zaki and then back at her saying to her "Are you serious? You see I can handle myself without anyone else helping me." Zaki looks curiously at the two but stands there intently.

Ninamori answers Noata "I see that but you also lost too, stop being the same Noata that I have known my whole life and accept his offer." Noata yells back at her "SO HE CAN BETRAY ME AND LEAVE ME FOR DEAD!" Ninamori screams back at him finally showing a sign of her that he hasn't seen ever "LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT! EVEN IF THAT DOES HAPPEN YOU'LL HAVE ME!" Noata's eyes go wide and he finally relaxes and looks back at Zaki who still stands there smiling. Noata reaches out his hand and in a instant Zaki grabs his and shakes his hand hard. Zaki slowly stops and lets go of Noata's hand then puts his goggles back on "Training starts at 5 pm tomorrow". Noata raises a eyebrow looking at him "why so late in the day?" Zaki smiles and looks at the hole in the wall where the window was "Well you got school tomorrow and I'm not going to be responsible for you missing it. Also I will be making sure that you will be going to school or else." Zaki then looks at the window and swings his guitar over his shoulder still smiling.

Ninamori smiles and adds "I second that motion, you hear that Noata, your going to school." Noata scoffs and sighs "Fine, I'll go to school, just get off my back." Ninamori and Zaki both smile while Noata stews in his own frustration about the situation. Zaki continues to look out the hole in the wall where the window was "well I'll leave the couple to their date, oh and sorry about the hole in the wall" He jumps out and disappears before they can say a word, both sit there blushing looking down saying nothing. Noata gets up trying to break the moment by putting away the guitar "I don't think I need to train today after what happened." Ninamori relaxes and agrees nodding her head adding "Yeah, but at least let me ask you some questions about it now."

He sighs "why should I tell you this?" sitting back in his chair. Ninamori smiles playfully knowing that yelling at him only works when it comes to school. She sits on his lap and traces her finger up up jaw "Cause maybe I'll reward you with a little surprise." He blushes and turns his face from her "Quit it, it doesn't suit you to do that." She smiles knowing that she has him in the palm of her hand right now but continues to play with him "Oh doesn't it? Maybe I'll be better then Mamimi". She puts a palm on his chest and leans closer to him breathing gently. Noata tries to resist but for some reason he can't just as he couldn't resist Mamimi "please...Ninamori" She whispers in his ear"please what? Please kiss me? Maybe I will" smiling she leans in and BAM! Canti comes back in the room in his costume made for him by Mamimi.

Both jump at the sign of him then begin laughing at Canti's confusion. Both faces red and belting out laughter laying on the floor barely able to breath. They clench their sides from the pain from the continuous laughter. Slowly Canti backs out of the room with a question mark on his screen and scratching his monitor. Unbeknown to the friends laughing their heads off a new mission and a new lesson will follow this moment of peace.

The end of chapter 1

Chapter 2

Rough Times at HAND

FLCL (FURI KURI) is a property of gainax as well as its characters. Any other characters are made simply for this story and are in no relation to the company and its owners. Please enjoy the story

The alarm goes off buzzing waking up Noata from his slumber. He slams his hand on the alarm and tries to go back to bed. A few minutes go by and Noata is surprised not to her Ninamori's yelling when all of a sudden a blow to the stomach wakes him up. "WHAT THE HELL!" Noata opens his eyes to see Ninamori is sitting on his stomach smiling "Up and at em' Noata, schools calling" then she suddenly blushes "looks like your already up..and I thought you were still a kid" Noata quickly shoves Ninamori off of him and covers himself "What do you expect?!" he blushes at her "Its the morning, OK! She giggles at his shyness to the situation only playing with him. She thinks to herself "Now I think I know why Mamimi always stuck around him. He is cute when he's embarrassed."

Ninamori leaves the room so Noata can get dressed still giggling from the situation that happened earlier. Noata slowly gets dressed groggily whispering to himself "Great, I go from one torturer to another in seven years." He sighs "I guess something that good couldn't last forever." He opens the door to a smiling Ninamori "Alright lets get going." She grabs the back of his shirt stopping him for a second "Wait, you still have to answer those questions that I wanted to ask you yesterday." He blushes at the mention of the questions because of also what might of happened if it weren't for Canti. Quickly he snaps back to himself "Fine I'll tell you on the way to school, but we got to get going now."

Ninamori lets go in surprise making a fake gasp "Noata wants to go to school, Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" She sarcastically puts her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He rolls his eyes "knock it off! I'm serious" She laughs at Noata again "fine, fine I'll stop but please answer my questions." Noata grabs his backpack and waves his hand as they walk out the door. They stroll on their way to school and Ninamori starts her barrage of questions "When did you start training?" He sighs "About a year or two after Mamimi left me alone." Ninamori cringes at her name but continues wanting every question answered "How did you learn to use the guitar and jump so far?" He scratches head saying "I kinda picked up the guitar since Haruko used it on me so often and I guess it came from the release of the space kings power like Zaki said."

Ninamori tugs at his sleeve and they stop walking for a second "Last question...why didn't you tell me any of these things since we've been together?" Noata's brow furrows at the question "What do you mean together?" Ninamori tugs at his arm hard "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE QUESTION!!" Noata jumps since he usually doesn't hear Ninamori yell at him but relaxes quickly "Fine...maybe because I didn't want you to know because of the way your acting now." Ninamori continues to scream at him "IS THAT WHY!? SIMPLY CAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO SCREAM AT YOU!!" Noata in a burst of speed turns around "NO! BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU HURT!!" They both slowly relax and drop the conversation as they begin to walk to school.

Noata quickly walks to his class normal as usual completely forgetting about what happened between him and Ninamori. The day goes the same like all the others since Noata had gotten to high school. He looks out the courtyard and sees the girls doing sports but turns his head as fast as he can as soon as he sees Ninamori up for the long jump. Noata then looks a little left of the window and sees the front entrance of the school and whispers to himself "Maybe I can make a run for it." Then he sees a shimmer that soon turns into a blue vespa. He sighs seeing Zaki smiling then makes the motion saying "I'm watching you." Noata rolls his eyes and turns back to the teacher who is writing questions on the white board.

Noata whispers to himself slumping on his desk "Great...now I can't get out of this boring place even if I wanted to." All of a sudden a note plops on his desk and he looks in the direction of the sender but everyone is looking at the front of the class. He opens up the note and reads it "bored?" He sighs at the note and writes yes but looks for whoever sent it to him. His questioning face finally lands on a girl who looks at him quickly then waves at him under the desk. He raises a eyebrow studdying the girl for a second. She has black hair with purple tips shoulder length but even though her hair is black her skin is white and creamy. She wears the school out fit which is for girls is a white long sleeve blouse with a neckerchief (which she is isn't wearing) and a plaid skirt.

He tosses the note softly into the air landing squarely on her desk surprisingly not noticed by anyone. He studies the small features of her in quick glances out of the corner of his eye so no one notices him not even her. Her curved white face is complemented by thick eyelashes and purple lipstick. He looks down her body to see she is quite a figure, even though Noata would never admit he looks at some girls in that way. He finishes his glance at her legs which is held tight by buckle filled black boots. The note lands back on his desk and slowly he looks at her who is staring at the front of the class as if nothing is out of place.

He opens the note slowly wondering what her respone will be or why shes writing this note to him in the first place. He slowly reads the note "Me too. Wanna have fun?" a smily face shows on the paper with a wink. He raises a eyebrow skeptically but writes back "sure, but how are we going to get out of this class?" He tosses the note carefully as before but lands it in the same spot on her desk. Noata amazes at the way she can show no emotion as if she is doing nothing right now at the moment. A few seconds go by as his stays slumped on his desk looking at the teacher who is now lecturing about the lesson. The note hits his head and he looks surprised at her since the teacher still does not notice the note flying through the air.

He slowly opens the note and scans down it reading it "just follow my lead and try not to mess up."He looks at her who is still looking at the front but still nods at her. A few minutes go by and he begins to wonder what she is going to do. He thinks to himself "maybe she'll do something weird, what did I get myself into? I do this all the time, I try to be nice to people but all I get is people who try to take advantage of me." All of a sudden he hears someone speak from the class to see its the girl who has been talking to him through the note "Miss i'm not feeling to well, can I please go to the nurse's office?" The teacher raises a eyebrow but agrees to her suggestion.

She looks down at the list and turns to Noata "Noata your in charge of the class activities today so please take miss uuh takayama to the Nurses office and if needed assist the Nurse." Noata nods and holds his composour so that the teacher is none to the wise about their secret plan. Noata opens the door for the girl and closes the door behind him following her shortly after. He catches up to her and slowly gets up the courage to talk to her "You already know my name so what is yours?" She lets a sly smirk out "didn't you hear the teacher? My name is miss takayama." He rolls his eyes "you know what I mean. What is your first name?" She laughs still holding the sly smirk "Its suki, suki takayama. Anyways I knew your name before the teacher said it."

He raises a eyebrow "How do you know my name? Its not like I talk to anyone in the class." She laughs "Did you suffer from memory loss five years ago?" He stops in shock "I thought everyone forgot about what happened five years ago?" Slowly suki turns around "Are you crazy, no one has stopped talking about you after what happened five years ago" Noata sighs and looks down "Great and I thought everything was just as normal as before the incident" She bellows out a loud laugh (well as loud as a laugh can get for a girl) "Are you kidding?! All the guys idolize you! The girls even have their own personal fan club devoted to you!"

Noata pulls his head back in shock "How come I haven't noticed any of this?" The sly smile appears on suki's face again "because after the fight you had with that alien the guys are scared of you and the girls think you are taken by a girl named Ninamori." He jumps back at the thought "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! FIRST MAMMIMI! NOW NINAMORI!! SHE IS NOT MY GIRL!!" Suki quickly puts a hand on Noata's face and whispers "I get it, I get it, relax or we're going to get caught." Quickly she drags Noata to a corner so when the classroom door swings open the teacher sees nothing but hall. Suki smiles and winks keeping her hand over Noata's mouth until the door closes. Suki soon burst out laughing "That was awesome!" Noata stands there looking at her like she is a crazy person.

After a minute of suki clentching her sides dieing from laughter Noata finally interupts her "Ok, ok, what are we going to do? You had the plan remember?" Suki then stands straight up almost instantaneously "Oh right!" she grabs Noata's hand and quickly runs him up the stairs. Noata runs pulled by her thinking "how can a goth looking chick like her act so hyper and upbeat. Just my luck." Suddenly Noata is dragged to the top of the roof followed by the slamming the roof door behind him. He twists around to see Suki leaning against the door smiling. He sly grin and eyes seem to penetrate Noata because he stands on the roof of the school motionless in her sight. Suki slowly leans into his direction floating in midair seemingly.

Noata continues to gaze at the gothic beauty who floats toward looking almost sad while happy. Almost in a instant her hand lands softly on his shoulder. Noata quickly snaps back to reality at the feel of her ice cold hand. She changes her smile to a soft, tender, crisp line smile looking as if it was truly a sign of kindness in her face understanding everything he had gone through even though he never met her before. Suki speaks to him in a gentle voice as if paternal "Noata, why do you bottle all your emotions up? Its not healthy." Noata not letting his guard down for a second snaps into his old way "Why do you care? Its not you care about me. All you care about is the person who saved the town five years ago. Just leave me alone" Noata quickly turns his face trying to end the conversation in the end of that sentence.

Suki's other hand quickly catches his face before he could turn it fully to the side. Suddenly her personality changes from the paternal idea he had of her to the sly, amourous girl that he was getting to know. "Well if you won't tell me what I want to know then I'll take from you what I wanted in the first place before I met you" Suki slowly leans in that second ready to kiss the now frozen Noata struck by the idea of kissing this girl he just met. SLAM! "NOATA! YOU BETTER NOT BE CUTTING CLASS!" There stands in the doorway Ninamori breaking the kiss in mid movement. Both persons stare at Ninamori who is staring in shock at the moment she is thinking that will happen. BAM! Noata grabs his head in pain "OW!" knocking Suki back against one of the guard rails knocking her out.

Ninamori shakes out of her shock to see that the same thing that happened to Noata five years ago. "Oh no....not again" Ninamori says in a whisper as tears seem to well up by her eyes but subside in the same moment. Noata continues to grab his head in pain screaming "ITS COMING OUT!! GET OUT OF HERE! ITS COOOMMING OUT!!!" Noata's head suddenly expands normal reasons glowing red but not showing the mark of atomsk. Ninamori stands in shock not able to react to Noata's command. The portal in Noata's head finally opens to show a giant robot almost as big as the roof of the school. Noata manages to focus as the robot finishes coming out of his head. It looms over him with large shoulders, burly chest, thick legs, but noodle arms, leading down to his...hand? One of the hands on this behemoth is missing. Its the robot that was fighting Canti the day he came out of Noatas her.

In split second without thought Noata screams out not for his brother but for his mentor in training "ZAKIIII!!" In a flash a being lands on the robot making shock in the roof that rings through the whole school. Quickly the school empties to to see the roof occupied by the behemoth robot and humans. "You called? Oh by the way you left this behind." Zaki smiles as he tosses Noata's guitar to him. The Robot swings at Zaki but he easily dodges it landing by Noata on one knee. Zaki still smiling with his goggles on looks at Noata "So how did this being come to be here and how do we beat it?" Noata stands with his guitar in hand staring at Zaki intently " He came out of the portal in my head and I think we can beat him by punching the eye of the robot in the center of his chest. It worked last time for Canti." The robot slams his hand in Noata's and Zaki's direction but they both dodge it at the last second.

Noata lands by Ninamori whos still frozen at the sight so he pushes her back into the stairwell slaming the door behind him. Noata screams at the door making sure Ninamori can hear him "GET AS FAR AS YOU CAN FROM THIS PLACE! HURRY!" He turns then hoping that he heard his pleas as the battle continues. Zaki lands by suki and in a quick thought scoops her up and dodging one of the slams made by the robot. Zaki lands by Noata still holding Suki in his arms "What do we do?" Noata looks at Zaki with a serious look on his face "You take Suki and get out of here. I'll take care of this mess that we have here." A grin comes across Zaki's face "fine, the let this be your first training session kid. Seeya later" Zaki jumps in the air dissapearing in mid air with Suki in his arms.

Noata smiles for a brief second "good, everyone's safe and i'm alone..just how I like it." He quickly jumps into the air landing a slam of his guitar letting out the same ring haruko had made with her guitar. The robot swats throught the air acting as if nothing had happened. Noata flips and lands on his feet, quickly he focuses on the eye at the center of the beast but something seems to bother him. The monster lands another swing against the roof making debre fly in every direction. Noata slams against the ground but gets up quickly "Ow that hurt. No time to cry for mommy now." In a mili second Noat lunges forward plunging his guitar into the robots center eye. BOOM! The robots body parts fly in every direction.

Noata stares at the parts that fly everywhere and scowls "Something isn't right." He looks on as the parts land around the roof. The left leg lands to the far right of him while the right leg lands behind him just a few feet followed by the robots only hand which lands in front of him on the edge of the roof. He looks at the hand that landed in front of him close as he can get without touching it. Noata then turns to look at the legs "Something is just not right. No robot that me and Canti fought was this easy. BAM! Noata is then sent flying into one of the guard rails that is still up around the roof. There stands the hand the hand he looked at before. He lets a smile cross his face "Thats more like it. I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Noata attacks with malious in his eyes and a joy that seemed foreign to him. BAM! The hand catches the flying V guitar but still receives a tremedous push against the now crumbling floor.

Noata lets out a swift kick against the robotic han still holding his guitar tightly in hand. Crack! The robot stands still at the force acting as if it felt nothing. Noata looks at the robot sternly as they wait in position which seems forever when crack, crack, crack, the floor the begins to fall from under them. Noata lands in a class room back flat on a desk, slowly he gets up "Ow, I think I broke a rib, I'll feel that tomorrow." He looks around and chuckles, its his own classroom and he's on his own desk. "Talk about ironic" but gaining his guard back he shifts his eyes as fast as he could to scan the classroom for the robot arm. Bam! Noata flies across the classroom and slams against the black board. He looks up to see a being but not the robot hand but what looks like a mishapen form on what was left of the robots leg. Noata whispers "Oh...great" Crash! Noata raises his guitar to block what seemed like a blinding attack of a being of the same type.

Noata smirks "you must be the twin. Well lets make this interesting." with all his might he pushes the robot out the window following it down to the ground BWANG! The guitar rings as Noata lands his guitar into the robot landing on the top of its head letting out a hissing sound. Noata jumps back as fast as he could because he knew that sound all to well. BOOM! Noata smiles relishing in his victory CRACK! In that moment Noata is sent flying into a shed making a dent in the wall. "You need some help?" Noata looks up and seems the dark figure of a woman "Well all you gotta do is swing the bat." Noata's eyes widen "Haruko?" he blinks his eyes and the figure dissapears. The two robots stand in front of him ready to move at the sight of his movement. He gets up "Owe my arms broken. No...i got this. Brother this is for you."

All of sudden Noata begins to glow and his eyes flash red. In a milisecond he dissapears and BOOM! The robot hand falls to the floor and explodes with no sign of contact. The altered robotic foot looks around in fear unable to understand what is occuring. BWANG! The guitar rings as Noata stands there behind it with his guitar in one hand. BOOM! The robot explodes but Noata stands there seemingly unharmed but still damaged from the beginning of the battle. Slowly the aura fades from his eyes and his body, slowly he falls to the floor on his knees. He smirks "I could get used to that." Noata then passes out on the floor as Zaki lands by his body "That was pretty good. He got lucky towards the end but it was still pretty good." From a distance a shadowed figure stands by a tree "That was pretty impressive. Wonder if he still has the base guitar?"

End of chapter 2


	2. a seriously rude awakening

FLCL is property of gainax and others I do not own in it any way. The characters created are related to no one and are fabricated for the purposes of the story only. Aside from that i'm sorry it took so long for another chapter but i've been really busy and I didn't get many subscriptions or reviews so I took my time. For those who patiently waited I thank you very much. On to the story. (reviews will be greatly appreciated)

xxxxxxxxxxx

What is this warmth? It seems so familiar but different at the same time. Last I felt like this haruko was...! Noata quickly wakes up and sees a woman draped on him. He tries to roll out of bed but then is quickly stabbed with many sharp large pains all over his body. "Ow" he whispers trying not to wake this figure fearing the worse that he has been kidnapped since he's in a dark room with a woman he doesn't know. "Crap, this isn't good, who is this person wrapped around me for kami sake" he thought. Suddenly he felt drained again and couldn't focus as his body racked with pain sent him back to sleep to heal himself from the battle he had.

Slowly he came to in the same position he was before with everything still the same. A glint of light came from a corner in the room that was in. He tried to look around the room but the glint of light was all that he could see in this night like room. He whispered again "Damn, why does this always happen to me?"He tried to look for the door or a phone seeing if there was any way of finding some sort of escape or help so he could get out of this room. He heard the hum of the woman draped on him sounding almost familiar to him but still differently like a foreign being. The pain came back but he focused as he tried to figure out who this being was.

Noata froze as the woman moved over his body pressing her lips to his ear making him blush but he keep his hormones under to control. "Man, I thought I was done being groped over, Ninamori then gropes me and now this completely strange women." She then whispered into his ear knowing that he was caught and she knew he was awake "Are you enjoying this Noata?" the woman smiled in the dark teasing him touching his chest. He glared but couldn't do or move anything for the fact that he was still injured and weak from the battle earlier. He only responded to her " I don't know who you are but I know damn well that i'm not enjoying being groped like a piece of meat." he growled after his response.

The woman then got of the bed quickly and turned on a light illuminating the whole room causing Noata to blink his eyes in pain trying to focus eyes in pain. He slowly focused looking at the figure with his bleary but clearing eyes "Oh my kami its you!" The woman smiled and leaned over giving a fan service view of her cleavage "So how has it been Noata? Or should I call you takkun for old times sake?" Noata shook his head in disbelief since he couldn't do anything else because of his racked body "But how? Where the hell did you come from?"

She pouted and came closer to Noata "Aww is that how you are going to treat me takkun after all the fun we shared?" She sat by on bed blowing in his eye teasing him smiling. Noata shook his head still befuddled by the situation and the person he was seeing before him "Fun, you groped me and had your way with me many times! You think I liked that?" She giggled "Oh come on takkun I know you liked every second of it" she continued to blow in his ear softly making his face beat red.

A knock came at the door of the room "HELLO! I HEAR YOU TALKING! HE'S UP! LET ME TALK TO HIM!" The damn slammed open revealing Ninamori with a furious look that could kill on her face. "FROM NOW ON IF YOU WANT TO BE AROUND NOATA MAMIMI I HAVE TO BE AROUND TO!" she continued belt as she slowly ran out of breath stomping over to where Noata and the now adult Mamimi where at in the room. Mamimi laughed and patted Ninamori on the head "Same old miss priss I see. You have grown though." she laughed again "Aww do you have a crush on takkun? Guess we have to fight for him." She laughed again standing up looking at Ninamori.

Noata tried to move but all he could do was speak to prevent the soon battle that was about to ensue. Suddenly Zachi walked through the door and stood between the girls " Are you serious? Noata's in a nasty situation and you want to battle it out over him? You both should be taking care of him if you care about him so much." Both girls looked away, to stubborn to admit their feelings for him still even after all these years. Ninamori spoke first "I care about Noata as a friend and I just don't want him to get molested by this person over here." she pointed to Mamimi who pouted at the gesture puffing up her cheeks.

"I just wanted to have some fun with takkun liked we used to since I haven't seen in forever" She sat by him again swirling a fingering around on the bed. In all that sense Noata became enraged at what both girls where saying about him. HE WAS JUST THEIR FRIEND AND PLAYTHING! HE MEANT NOTHING MORE TO THEM! In that second he bellowed out "LEAVE ME ALONE NOW! GET OUT! DON'T SAY A WORD JUST GET OUT!" The words were like knives stabbing into the girls looking directly at him shocked at what he said. Both stuttered in unison as zaki sat back and watched the scene unfurl "b..b..but..noata" both saying his name in almost of a whisper.

Noata continued to scream trying to focus on his rage more than the unmentionable pain that shot through his body at that point "GET OUT NOW! I MEAN NOW!" Mamimi walked out calmly not showing any sign of emotion on her face but Ninamori stood there frozen then slowly her face changed into a sad figure with only one tear as she ran out of the room without a word. Zaki closed the door softly behind the girls and grabbed a seat next to Noata who managed to roll on his side even though the pain almost made him pass out again.

Zaki shook his head "Dude, I know its tough to deal with emotions and how the girls fight and treat you but it doesn't mean you can bottle it up and then let in out in one blast, thats what got you in this situation in the first place." Noata growled at the comment "like you know anything about me, all you want is the power of atomsk like your slut sister." Zaki fell back a little at the comment but knew to well from experience at what Noata was trying to do "Oh really?" he laughed "So I should just slit your throat and take it now right? Or is it the fact that you don't want to deal with the harshness of reality so you lash out at anything that changes in your life?"

Noata said nothing not willing to admit that Zaki was right in any way shape or form but he already knew that he hit the button right away. Zaki leaned in to Noata "So do you wanna know what happened after the fight or how you got here?" He smiled knowing that just that question alone would eat away at him until he couldn't stand it anymore. Noata scowled but fell for it easily stuck in his old ways "so what happened after I passed out?" Zaki smiled and laughed sitting back in the chair again "Well it turns out that Mamimi was waiting for you to get out of school dressed up as my sister. She thought it would be a great prank to pull on you. She then witnessed the end of the fight standing by your side after you laid on the floor out."

Noata became even more furious at Mamimi for what she did to him. If it wasn't for the pain that he was in right now he would go down there and give her a good piece of his mind, Zaki continued "Ninamori then called her driver and had you rushed back here. Somewhere between that and here Mamimi disappeared and was able to get into the bed with you and here we are?" Noata had nothing to say since he was so angry but tired after everything had happened that he only had one other question "did everyone get out alright?" Zaki smiled at the question thinking to himself "I guess there are some parts of him that was willing to change if not only a little bit." He nodded his head smiling "Yep thanks to my part of the job even though I had to dash as soon as the cops got there. They would not like the idea of my sisters relative running around here."

Noata sighed in relief "At least I could do one thing right" he thought to himself after hearing Zaki's comment. Noata breathed heavily "i'm gonna get some rest, could you leave me alone?" Zaki got up quietly and walked to the down opening it up "Don't worry about the girls, i'll explain everything to them." He closed the door turning off the light leaving noata alone and his thought before he drifted off to sleep was "explain what? It was their fault"

xxxxxxxxxxx

sorry this wasn't a long as chapter as the first but if I was to do it that way you wouldn't get another chapter for month or so. I'm surprised this story even took off. There is still more to come with more battles and twists. Who knows even if Noata will end up with Ninamori or Mamimi. Review please so I know that there is someone who wants another chapter and i'm not just wasting time. Side note: I know that I didn't provide a adult description of mamimi but that will be in the next chapter after Noata wakes up (maybe a dream sequence if your lucky but that depends on reviews) Thank you for reading so far


	3. Chess? Did you make a wrong move?

Thank you for the quick reviews and observations in certain areas of the story. Those specific parts are emotionally closest to the anime and book as I could get. Most of the story comes from those references along with some understanding of the emotions from yours truly. Again thank you for the reviews and support. I do not own FLCL or its symbols. Oh! by the way Canti says hello.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Noata fidgeted in his bed trying to get comfortable since he was still in pain but trying to rest so he could heal. The scene earlier playing in his head over and over again no matter what he tried to stop it. "_He's just a friend and I don't want him to be molested"_ the words echoed followed by "_I just wanted to play with takkun liked old times"_. "Why should I care?" he thought to himself trying to dismiss the comments but it only dug into him more "Figures, all I am is a little plaything to them and nothing else. Why did I even save their lives in the first place?" His face burned with anger but he breathed slowly to calm down finally forgetting about it falling slowly into sleep.

Zaki walked down the stairs understanding all of Noata's frustrations from the battle earlier. It wasn't the fact that Mamimi and Ninamori were fighting, from the look of Noata's face he knew it was coming, but what they had said after Zaki had calmed them down. Mamimi had left the side of the door knowing that there was no use in talking to Noata when he was in his mood. She had gone down to the kitchen to see what she could find to eat "bread, bread, and bread. Good thing i'm not on a diet" she sighed as she broke a piece of a roll from a bunch and picked at it in her hand. She then leaned against the kitchen counter nibbling at the bread.

Zaki came down the stairs with a slight thud from his heavy walking and circled to the kitchen to see Mamimi standing there. He figured this situation was the best since there would be no way to talk to both of them at the same time cause he had a feeling that it would break into a fight in a second. He stood prepared to talk but observed her for a second drinking in her movements and features so he could address the situation. Her pink hair a little bit higher than shoulder length, a slender frame about 120 pounds, which suited her at a height of 5 foot 7 inches. A mix and of woman hood and childish nature twisted into her actions. She wore jeans and a V t-shirt showing off her curves for everyone to see.

The only thing that seemed out of place on he was her sneakers that almost looked brand new as if made off the line and the fact that she was wearing purple nail polish. Her attitude and behavior did match her at all but Zaki thought "Hey, who am I to judge since I like to wear goggles all the time". He chuckled playfully "Let the games begin" he thought as he walked over to her and sat on the counter. He smiled waiting for her to say something letting her make the first move just like a game of chess. Mamimi was smarter than she lead on to believe but she for some reason couldn't get a grip of this new stranger.

She decided that she might as well test the waters "Sooo...how do you know takkun?" He laughed and swung his legs around on the counter "I'm his new teacher for his new found power, but to answer your question I knew him through my sis." She raised a eyebrow chewing on another piece of bread "so then who is your sister?" He chuckled "My sister is haruha haruko" Mamimi's head jerked in a millisecond but her face did not change at all "Wow, so the girl I used to tease Noata with had a brother" she laughed. He then changed his attitude as smoothly as the wind blew "So do you know why Noata yelled?"

Mamimi laughed again "Oh thats just because takkun had his share of teasing for the day. It happened all the time when we were kids." Zaki rolled his eyes "Is that so?" Mamimi tilted her head leaning back blocking out the attitude pulling out a cigarette from her pocket. Zaki quickly grabbed it from her in a flash before she could blink "So this is your coping mechanism that makes it able for you to deny reality." Mamimi quickly became angry at him face changing from her more than masterful melancholy to a distorted smirk "Give that back, now" He laughed at her knowing he had found her weakness and was willing to bet he could use this to his advantage.

Zaki raised a eyebrow "sure, I'll give this back to you when you tell me why Noata was really yelling for?" She growled at the question answering "Like I said he was tired of me teasing him and decided to voice it for the day. Just you wait when you wake up he'll be the same old Noata as he was before." Zaki rolled the cigarette in his hand teasing her "As before huh? From what I heard, as before was five years ago for all of you. Seems like a long time to stay the same." She swung for the cigarette missing as she retorted back at him "Like you know Noata, all you know is from what your sis had told you and for all you know that could be a lie!"

He laughed at her comment "shes getting desperate" he thought as she swung again missing because at her speed she might has well have been standing still to him. "From his reaction, I think its something else then him just being teased by a pair of girls." he rolled the cigarette in between his fingers smiling at her moving around easily dodging her. Her voice got higher as he dodged her making her more frustrated by the situation that was unfolding. Mamimi's emotions were getting the best of her and she knew that was not good from past experiences being that she was a former pyro maniac.

"Then what is it if your so smart!" almost yelling moving around and failing every time to snatch the cigarette from Zaki who chuckled at every attempt only adding more fuel to her fire. He tapped the cigarette on her forehead stopping all of her movements stunning her making her lean against the counter once more. "Simple my dear" he smirked at her cocking his head to the side "You two did the same thing that his brother did to you more than five years ago". Her mouth trembled at the comment critically striking a nerve freezing her for half a minute.

She knew what exactly what he meant at that moment. She hated to think it but the pain rushing over her mind like a tidal wave that could engulf the world without even trying. She fell to her knees on the floor in the kitchen still in shook. "No" she thought to herself "there is no way in the world that I treated him how his bastard brother treated me! It can't be true" Zaki stood over her with remorse in his eyes as he looked at her. He answered her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking "Yes, you used him in every way to your will but wouldn't even admit that he was more than just a plaything to you."

He continued with his barrage of words towards her "How does that make you feel? Does that make you feel happy that you treated him like his nothing but a playmate for you to use whenever you wanted? Does that fulfill you in a way that regular life wouldn't?" He stared into her eyes and to her it felt like he was peering into her very own soul stabbing at her with every word. He pursed his lips grabbing her and pushing her against the counter breathing against her neck and ear whispering "What if I decided to use you in the way that you used him? Guilt you into feeling sorry for me and then push you away every time you start to feel close to me?"

He breathed heavily making her body feel so weak that she could barely stand "No..." was all she could say as he traced her jaw with his hand. "No? Or do mean yes from what i've heard Noata had said no plenty of times to you and it meant yes to you." She tried to push but she trembled at his words feeling the rage of being used once again by a man. She swore that this would never happen again but here was Zaki playing her like a old fiddle. "Does this seem familiar Mamimi?" he whispered into her ear again "Was noata ever in this situation giving into your will since he had nothing but you to keep him company?"

A tear balled on the corner of her eye as she knew every word of what he said was true but tried to fight still. "Noata never said anything about it and never told anyone about what I did to him. He didn't do anything." she said weakly as Zaki held her in place making he feel like a trapped weakened animal begging for escape. Zaki growled at the comment "He was ten, you think anyone would listen to him even if he did complain about it? Plus, did you even think it was in his nature to complain about someone other than the idiots that ran through his life day in and day out?" It felt like another stab to her body as the tear begin to well.

Zaki straightened his brow as he went for the final blow in this situation. "From what I see now, he should have complained about you the most of all since right now you are the biggest idiot that I have seen" He backed away letting her collapse to the ground of the kitchen as the tears finally broke through her wall and flowed freely "YOUR RIGHT! I WAS SUCH A FOOL! I'M WORSE THAN HIS BROTHER! NO WORSE THEN HIS FATHER! NO WORSE THEN...HARUKO!" Zaki grabbed her in that second bringing her face to face with him "NO YOUR NOT! YOU DIDN'T BREAK HIS HEART! YOU DIDN'T FORCE HIM INTO LOVE TO USE FOR YOUR OWN GAIN! YOU COULD NEVER BE AS BAD AS HER!"

Her eyes widened at his force and scream shocking her again into submission then falling to her knees again. The tears flew freely from her face unable to speak, only able to sob leaning against the refrigerator. Zaki then put the cigarette on the counter into his pocket and sat on it looking down on her. "Do you really want to make it up to him?" he stared at the mess of Mamimi leaning against the fridge. She nodded barely able to move under all the stress but she mustered her strength to speak to him "Yes, I would do anything to help him after everything I've done to him." Zaki let a corner of a smile show to her now "Maybe she could help turn him around then" he thought as he looked into her bleary eyes.

"Then I got a few rules for you to follow if you ever want to be around Noata again or if you want to make it up to him" He shifted himself making sure for her to understand the seriousness of the situation. She nodded again regaining some of her composure for the moment "what are they?" He leaned in "First you have to admit you have some kind of connection to him to his face. No wishy washy or you might as well leave now. Second, no more smoking since Noata hates it anyway and if you cared you would quit." She shrunk at first and the second part waiting for him to say something about her physicality towards Noata. It felt like a eternity before Zaki continued "Last, you must not fight with Ninamori at any cost or start any fights with your smart comments or gestures"

Mamimi's eyes widened at the sentence for the fact that she did not expect him to omit her actions towards him. Zaki knew that he had hit home and there was no need for twisting the knife with the comment of torturing Noata like she had before. He then shook her out of her surprise "Do you agree to the terms? Don't worry about the cigarettes. I'll get you patches and gum. Do you agree?" Tears welled up again not because she couldn't agree but for the fact that she could be forgiven for her actions towards Noata and his new friend. "Yes I agree, and I swear on my life to lord Canti that I will not break it." Zaki chuckled at the comment as the robot walked into the room "Ok i'll hold you to that. Now go rest and i'll dispose of the last of your cigarettes and get you some gum from the store"

She smiled and got up shakily but went to the living room and laid down on the mats falling into a light slumber. Zaki smiled tossing the pack of cigarettes in the trash holding on to the lighter "Never know when you'll need a good flame" he said as he stuffed it in his pocket. He then looked into the living to check on Mamimi smiling at the fact that she was in a peaceful slumber. He then went to the front door "Now thats done with, on to the other girl" He closed the door humming a song that he randomly made up at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully this chapter came easy to me. Yes I know it was mostly monologue and details but trust me later in the story this will be very important. It may even determine who Noata may end up with or not at all. Zaki isn't much of a round character right now but he will expand later on showing the relation between him and his sister. For the Canti fans out there do not worry he will appear pretty soon and kick some butt just like the good old days. Thanks for reading; Reviews (bad or good) appreciated


	4. Are my ears bleeding? Rock ON!

Hello and thank you again for reading my story. To my surprise I have gotten a few reviews and fans and it gave me moral to do more. Ok first thing is I know its seems like in the last chapter I was bashing but for those who read you must understand that it is part of the story and I am a big FLCL fan and I love all characters so I play no favorites. Everyone will be taken with the bad and the goods (during the argument Noata was bad and good with what he did). So please don't worry about who's in the wrong or getting yelled at cause that is part of the plot. I do not own FLCL or its characters. On to the story. Play ball!

xxxxxxxxxx

Zaki left the house ready to find Ninamori and correct the situation and place as much fault on her as he did Mamimi. He then felt a odd feeling and like he was being followed, turning around seeing nothing. He raised a eyebrow, smiled, and kept on walking deciding if it was bad it would reveal itself soon enough to fight him. Hiding behind a tree was Canti still studying Zaki to see if he was actually a good person or someone to defend Noata from. At the beginning Canti was nothing but a maid to Noata and he was nothing but a Robot looking for a purpose. Their relationship was perfect for them in the beginning.

After everything, all the fights, the emotions, the destruction, and family problems they had become closer to each other. To Canti Noata was a friend and family, to Noata Canti was a friend, family, support, and his only connection to both the past and present keeping him sane. No matter what happened now, they would protect each other for that was all they had. Canti continued to follow Zaki intently showing nothing on his screen but a glare from the sunlight. Zaki smiled stopping in the middle of the ally "Canti if you want to come along all you had to do was ask" he chuckled at the robot who fumbled tripping over a garbage can.

Canti walked up to Zaki with a question mark on the screen. Canti couldn't speak but his body and monitor pictures said plenty in any situation for him. Zaki smiled looking at the towering Canti being as the robot was about 6 foot 4 inches. "Are you worried about what my intentions are?" he patted the robot on the shoulder?" A exclamation mark appeared on Canti's screen jumping back with surprise Zaki's understanding of the situation without a word. Zaki soon turned melancholy with a slightness of a smile that actually looked sad for his always creepy but perky disposition.

"Follow me Canti and I'll tell you everything Canti" He slowly started to walk as Canti followed with a question mark on his screen. "The truth is I want to save my sister." His smile faded as he told Canti of his problem "She used to be so happy and full of life as you met her before, but then she learned of atomsk...and changed" He looked at Canti and continued with his explanation "She became obsessed with his power wanting to be in control of it, to be the center of it all, to have it all to herself." They turned the corner getting closer to the river and the bridge where Noata and Mamimi used to hang around. "All of a sudden she seemed to change back to her old self when she messaged me about a boy named Noata saying he was cute and had a extreme amount of potential"

He smiled again "I thought the worst was gone and she had moved on to better things maybe a new friend and future." His eyes clouded again as he chose to sit on the bank "But sad to say I was wrong and with each day she learned about the portal in his head and wanted to focus on getting that power once again." A tear pooled in the corner of his eye so he chose to put his goggles on to cover his eyes "Then all hell broke loose and I didn't find out till two years later that she had disappeared and left everything and everyone high and dry to either rot or die." He clenched his fist "She abandoned everything again like she left me and destroyed a boys emotions like it was nothing. That was when I decided to make up to Noata what she had done to him."

He got up smiling "luckily I am great with computers and technology so I was soon able to get the feed of what happened and found out everything that I had told Noata, his power, his will, and him being a combination of himself and Atomsk." He smiled looking down at Canti who had crouched down next to him when he had sat down. "Now I will set things right with him, his friends, and his past. I will make sure that he gets everything was that he rightfully deserves." BOOM! A explosion came from the bridge shaking Zaki and Canti but they both swiftly looked in the direction of the explosion.

Zaki smiled from under his goggles "Sad parts over for now Canti? How about we have a match of who can get rid of the new nuisance first?" Canti stood up with a question mark on the screen looking at Zaki when another explosion came ten feet away from them leaving Zaki chuckling and a large exclamation on Canti's screen. To their surprise the sound came closer and it changed from a explosion to a weird speaker sound. The being walked up to them from the grass sending a high frequency feedback that hurt both Canti and Zaki making them step back a few inches.

The figure seemed to have a normal body but a giant speaker occupied the chest and the fingers looked like plunges that connects guitars to speakers. The head was covered in what seemed to be a robotic helm that showed only a black slit with a red eye in the center. Zaki smiled finally getting used the frequency "Sounds like a great speaker that would be used a rock concert. To back cause we could have jammed together." He reached behind Canti grabbing Noata's extra guitar swinging it over his shoulder. Zaki cocked his head with attitude on his lips "So lets see whos the better musician." The speaker being let out a large blast that met nothing but ground as Canti and Zaki dodge quickly.

Zaki screamed at Canti "Canti you gotta keep moving until I can figure a plan!" They landed on opposite sides of the bank. Canti shook his head in disagreement and tried to attack the speaker monster only to be pushed back but a blast but luckily he landed on his feet with no damaged. Canti shook at the blast but stood alone in the face of the monster. Zaki's eyes widened at the display "CANTI! STOP BEING A IDIOT AND TRUST ME!" Canti flipped over the monster and hit it in the back doing no damage sending it forward a little then it quickly turned around blasting Canti again slamming him against the river back cracking the screen on Canti.

Zaki slammed the monster making it fly against the bridge but there was no luck in saying that it was gone. The being flew back and slammed Zaki back into the other side of the bank a few feet from Canti "Ow" he whispered only having the wind knocked out of him making him unable to move. Canti looked in surprise at what happened to Zaki stunned at what had happened. Slowly the being approached from the smoke of the debris and walked towards Canti cold with no expression of remorse or emotion anywhere in sight of it.

The monster began to slam at Canti trying to kill him letting everything out in each slam and blast of sound. Zaki was in shock at the scene as Canti was being him and chipped away piece by piece. He snapped himself in and shouted "CANTI! YOU CAN'T DIE! THINK OF NOATA!" BOOM! A red flash came out of no where and Canti stood alone as the power emanated from him in a crater and the being was pushed fifty yards back from the flash of red light. Zaki stood up dropping the guitar from his hand in surprise "What...is...this?" Canti stepped out of the crater his body coming back together as if he was healing instantaneously.

The monster let out a blast at Canti sending shivers down Zaki's spine but he was amazed as Canti walked against it like it was nothing but a small breeze. The monster soon switched ideas attacking with its speaker plug claws at Canti trying to rip into the robotic armor of Canti but nothing happened and Canti grabbed the claw easily slamming a punch down on the monster's head. It stumbled back but stood tall shaking trying to focus. Zaki watched as every single thing that was thrown at Canti was pushed to side like it was nothing at all.

In a last effort the monster sent it largest blast turning into a screech that wretched through Zaki's ears sending to him in the floor in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as covered his ears but to no avail to protect him from the loud sound. Canti saw zaki and in a flash BAM! Canti stood next to the Monster...fist in the speaker of the monster. BOOM! Canti stood alone as the monster exploded turning into nothing but scrap metal and dust. Zaki slowly came to looking at the glowing red Canti who stood still for a second falling to his knees turning blue once more.

He stood up and slowly walked over to the robot smiling largely at him. "It seems that you and Noata have the same power after all. Like you two are family." He laughed "figures...the best person for Noata to relate to wasn't even a human being but a robot." He belted louder with laughter "Ha ha ha! Actually it suits Noata to a T!" he laughed more as Canti looked up at him from his knees. Zaki smiled taking off his goggles and extending his hand to Canti to help him up. Canti looked at Zaki's hand then at Zaki and slowly grabbed it.

Zaki warmly smiled pulling Canti up to his feet and once again Canti loomed over Zaki. Zaki laguhed patting Canti on the shoulder "it seems you finally understand that we are on the same team." He brushed himself off following and did the same for Canti. "Truth be told that was a great battle and I think I could of handled it myself but you did great anyway." Canti scratched the back of his monitor in a modest manner kind of embarrased by the praise that he was receiving from Zaki. "No its true Canti you did great!" he laughed "Oh and by the way I have a favor to ask of you Canti?" A question mark shown on the brand new screen of Canti's Monitor.

He looked around before speaking "We need to keep this secret from the girls and Noata. The last thing Noata needs to do is worry about the monsters lurking around this once quiet town." Canti knodded at Zaki's request understanding that it meant a lot to both of them that Noata was healthy and able to heal without any stress. Zaki then turned around and climbed up the side of the bank towards the bridge "Now we have another pressing matter to attend to my friend." Canti followed climbing up after Zaki tripping on the top of the bank making Zaki burst out in laughter "How about you go home and check on Noata while I go see how Ninamori is doing."

Canti nodded and walked towards Noatas house. Zaki walked towards the apartment complex that now housed Ninamori since now she was liberated of her parents who constantly fought after the fight and scandle that nearly drove her insane. "I got Mamimi fixed now its time to fix Ninamori. This is going to be a cake walk compared to what I have to do to fix Noata after this." He chuckled walking up to Ninamori's room "Here we go." He knocked on her door "Hello?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done I'm happy to say I know that it will satisfy the Canti fans out there. Any pairing is still yet to be undetermined. I know it was a weird battle but I wanted to round Zaki out a little more and make him a little more human (He is so not a wuss even though he barely helped with the fight). I hope everyone enjoyed. Again thank you. Please read, enjoy, and review


	5. Surprise! Where's my gift?

Hello again and sorry for the wait on the next chapter of FLCL returns. I have just been swamped with work, my car, and new ideas i've been throwing around. Things like secret pairings, explanations, and a thicker plot that will make you think oh my gosh (sorry gotta sensor myself a least from time to time. I think I do it just to make some people made lol) I am glad to say that I will take suggestions for pairings at this time. When the next chapter is made that means suggestions are closed. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Swing the batt!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello? Ninamori? Are you in there?" Zaki pushed open the door leaing in on it trying to see only through a crack so that if there was any danger he had the upper hand in the viewing of who he was against. He froze a second as he heard the sound of a guitar being strummed in the room. He had heard that melody before but only from one person that he knew. Considering who the person was that he had heard it from he relaxed a little and walked through the door full force with no fear. He stood at the sight of Ninamori strumming a brand new gibson that was custom made with a filed down neck for better sound and control. He slumped at the sight of her playing the melody half relieved and half dissapointed.

"Didn't you hear me Knock Ninamori?" He walked over to her desk that sat adjacent from her bed in her small room of the building she lived in. She continued to play the melody ignoring his motion as if she was hipnotized by the song she played. He smiled and sat in the chair that was near the desk "So you like that song?" She continued again as if nothing else was in her world but the song that she was playing at that very moment. He laughed and hummed the rest of the melody stopping her in mid strum breaking her from the trance that she was in. She looked up at him slowly broken from the trance with a somber look in her eyes that did not match her outfit which was pajamas at the moment.

"How do you know that song?" she said to him trying to hold back the tears in her eyes at the moment. Even though the guitar was strewed with wet streaks from her hot tears she held them back because she believed in crying before another was a sign of weakness and that was not adult. Zaki raised a eyebrow at her a smiled at her "Maybe the same way you learned that melody also". He face remained neutral but showed a sadness in her eyes "Your sister". He nodded changing from happy to melancholy for the second time in there meeting "It was her own personal song. Where I stopped you was as far as I ever heard her play. She never finished the song. Guess she just wanted to build up the suspense. Damn drama queen." Ninamori chuckled slightly at the coment about Haruko.

Zaki smiled again as if nothing was wrong with Ninamori anymore but another question came after her's. "Where did you get that guitar? Last time I checked Noata was the only one around hear that was able to sprout guitars from his head" He laughed at the comment because it was true. There was a guy with a guitar pick if he recalled but no guitar. Wonder what happened to that guy? Zaki thought but focused back to Ninamori as she responded to him question " I bought it after we got Noata back to his room. I figured after he pushed himself through all that, saving the town, and me...again he deserved something." Zaki smiled trying not to chuckle at the child like gesture of care, even though she would never admit it but that he was here to fix now.

"And what makes you think that he would like a guitar as a gift?" He scooted closer to her focusing on her face trying to make a direct reading on her and her feelings towards him. Even though she had feelings for him she would never admit it simply shown by her answer "Well I thought since he had three guitars in his room, and he practiced fighting with one, he would like a brand new one for his collection." Zaki amazed at her tact in the question making it cold and too the point. If Mamimi had her wit with her own body then everyone in hollywood would be in serious trouble once she hit 18. No matter how well she able to hide herself from Zaki he had to break through to her and drive the point home.

He smirked at her "Really? Thats nice and considerate of you. A great _friend _giving a guitar as a token of thanks for doing so much for everyone including herself." Ninamori's ears perked at the comment sensing a point towards her with it. Ninamori's face cold and calculating "Exactly. Its what respectful adults do for each other. I'm glad you could see that Zaki." Zaki burrowed even deeper pushing her to the edge where she would finally admit her feelings for him. He smiled michivieously at her then turned to the side "Probably a good thing for you then that your just friends anyway." He said in a melody that was gauranteed to draw her in no matter how much she fought the urge to do it.

"Why is that?" Ninamori raised a brow at him putting the guitar on her bed. She thought to herself "_what is he getting at?_" He smiled bright and looked at her "Well that just gives Mamimi no competition for his attention and love. A tough guy like that, not to mention that he's turned out pretty good looking for his age, she has had fun with him before, and ..." Ninamori shouted "NOOOO!" she shook her head rapidly at his comment standing up and stomping her feet "THERE IS NO WAY THAT CHILD MOLESTER IS GOING TO HAVE HIM!" Zaki jumped back at her screaming but laughed at her movements waiting for her to admit her feelings for him but to no avail. He growled thinking to himself "_Damn she is tough. Ten times harder then mamimi. Too bad the same aprroach won't work for her as it did Mamimi."_

He raised a eyebrow taughting her waiting for her to calm down "What? She's only two or three years older then him and most people would commend him on having a older girlfriend." Ninamori shook furiously "YES! IF SHE WAS NORMAL! SHE IS A PREMISCUOUS MINX THATS PUT NOATA THROUGH HELL!" Zaki shot up at the comment "AND YOU ARE THE SAINT THAT TREATED HIM SO WELL! YOU PUSHED YOUR FANTASIES ON HIM AND THEN CALLED HIM THE KID! YOU THINK THATS RIGHT!" Ninamori fell to her bed in fear and cowered backwards at his booming towards her "b...b..but" she shrank til her voice was almost a whisper. Zaki only screamed louder "AT THIS MOMENT SHE LOOKS BETTER THEN YOU! AT LEAST SHE WAS ABLE TO ADMIT HER FEELINGS AND FAULTS FOR WHAT SHE DID TO HIM!" She froze at the comment with her eyes wide as saucers realizing that she was at the moment worse than the women she despised so much.

"Y...y...your right. I can't believe how foolish I was. I'm no better then her." Ninamori fell to her knees in front of Zaki "but he'll forgive me right?" Ninamori had become frantic "He has too! I'm like family to him! I've always been there for him!" Tears dripped down from her face as her emotions finally let go and were flying everywhere. SLAP! Zaki smacked Ninamori right across the face hard bringing her back to reality. Zaki started in a whisper but became stern once again "I'm sorry I did that simply because no one should be harmed but for what you have done and how you have treated Noata so far you deserved at least half of that." His face cold with malice meanwhile Ninamori still frozen from the shot of pain that was on her cheek.

Zaki continued speaking to her grabbing a cloth off her desk cleaning her cheeks of the streaks of tears. "Do you want to make it up to Noata?" Zaki looked straight into her eyes which seemed to piece her soul. Ninamori opened her mouth but froze stopping herself then looked down at the floor letting one more tear fall hitting her pajamas "More then anything else in the world right now." She said in a whisper but still loud enough for Zaki to hear the words loud and clear. He smiled and knelt down next to her. "Well then you have to do exactly what I say right now or you will never regain your chances with Noata and will lose him to Mamimi forever." She shook her heard fast again "NO NO NO!" Zaki patted her shoulder "Relax, do as I say and you will have a chance at being with him." Zaki wasn't going to play sides. He only wanted whatever girl Noata chose to be the best for him, if Noata decided to chose a girl.

She nodded without hesitation at his command knowing that she would do anything for Noata right about now. Zaki smiled "Well first you need to change and we'll go from there. I'll be outside the door, Knock when your done" He stepped outside and tapped his foot on the ground waiting for her to change thinking "_Thank kami thats over. Hopefully the rest of this will be easy" _He heard a knock on the door and walked back in and was surprised because she wasn't in her loose lanky jeans and long sleave shirt. She stood there in tight hip hugging jeans and a thin slight clevage showing t-shirt. Zaki wowed at her for a second "W..Wow. What happened" Ninamori scowled at his comment "What? I don't look good in it? I thought at least i'd try to compete with mamimi"

He laughed "No no you look good. Just surprised at the sudden change." Ninamori pouted but continued to listien to Zaki. He sat in the chair again "Ok first put the guitar away. You can give it to Noata but NEVER play that song again. It will only open up old wounds for the both of you." She nodded and agreed straight out. He laughed "Next no more fighting with Mamimi. You got a problem you pull her to the side and talk about it. I'm telling you straight out that you won't have a problem with that if Noata is around. She will not argue and you will get your point across." Ninamori hesitantly agreed to it still showing full heartedness in it.

Zaki then became serious once again "Last you must admit your feelings for Noata right now!" he said in stern voice that shocked her again. She snapped out of her trance slowly. She didn't want to get hurt and admitting her feelings for him was her last line of defence anywhere in her emotions. "Do I have to?" Zaki did not shake in his voice at all "Do you still want to be with Noata?" Her eyes froze wide with realization of what he was saying. If she wanted Noata then she would have to put herself on the line for him. Ninamori said in her most stern voice that she could muster "Yes...I...love...Noata" Zaki smiled big at her final statement "Yes. You are now on even ground with Mamimi once again. As far as sexuality comes with both of you...you can flirt and tease but no more then that."

She nodded as Zaki stood up looking down at her "get the guitar and its case". Ninamori nodded grabbing the guitar and case "Why? Where are we going now?" Zaki laughed "Isn't it obvious? We are going to pay Noata a little visit and see how he's healing up right about now." Ninamori smiled holding the guitar and case "Thank you" He laughed and smiled looking over his shoulder "Don't mention it." They left the apartment ready to check on Noata hoping he was rested and feeling better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again thank you for reading and please review. As for the pairings suggestions are allowed but no bashing or the reasons will be dismissed. Aside for that I bet a lot of people were surprised at Ninamori's change but don't worry I will stay true to her personality as best I can. This is simply in the spirit of competition. Who knows maybe Mamimi will have a massive change as will. Might make also start working on a Love hina story too. Thank you for reading. One more time please read, review, and comment


End file.
